Hunger games- First time in the arena
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: What happens when Katniss go's to the arena for the first time? Will she die? Or survive? Rewriten since the other one didnt work out. ALL CHARACTERS ARE FAKE! I do not own Hunger games are Katniss! I own Feeta,Tamn,Dafara and the rest the only one i dont own is Katniss! Enjoy and plz read! Worked hard on it! Review! Thanks! Give it a try plz? *Gives bambi eyes*


Hi people in this fanfiction Katniss is From District 30 not district 12.

No mean reviews i had to rewrite the entire thing since somebody didnt like the first part. i rewrote lots of it.

The hunger games. Disclaimers- I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES.

The gong sounded and the tip of a knife blade catchs my eye I remember Faymitch telling me run dont fight! So I ignore it and run for the forest. I look over my shoulder and see a knife wizzing toward me at top speed. I instictively raise my backpack over my head to protect it from the blade. Instead of it pierceing the backpack it pierces skin. I fall to the ground in agony and cry in pain. I hear another knife blade comeing toward my head but I am to weak to block it. When it pierces my head I think it will be painless.. I was wrong it pierced my head and I felt like I was on fire! Blood gushed eveywhere out of my head.. and I black out..

Chapter 2

I awoke in a cave with bandages on my head. "What? where.. am I?" I say. Just then a sword comes to a stop at my throat. "How should we kill her Feeta?" Says a voice. "SLIT HER THROAT." Utters Feeta.

"Ok how should we kill her Tamn?" The voice says. "We should spear her heart and then cut off her head!" Says the one that is so called Tamn.

"Ok then Dafara its up to you." Says the girl. "Slit her throat spear her heart then cut off her head in one fast motion and let me do it!" says Dafara. "Alright." the girl says and hands the sword to Dafara. As the sword goes into postion to slit my throat I roll and trip Tamn. Tamn then stabs Feeta on accident. Feeta with one last gulp of air convulses and blood spills out of his mouth and he falls to the ground dead. the cannon fires. "23 tributes left..." whimpers Tamn who cracked his head on a rock. blood gushes out of Tamns head and he dies. another cannon fire. "22 left says the girl." She pulls the bloodied sword out of Feetas neck and points it at me. "You will die tonight!" She yells. I roll as she tries to stab me. Dafara rushes over to hold me down. As he grabs me I trip him and the blade goes though his head. blood goes eveywhere. another cannon fire! "21 tributes left!" I laugh smugly. "You will die district 30!" The remaining girl shouts. "Oh and my names Bleshini!" The girl says. She then charges at me like a wild boar and screams "THIS IS SPARRTTAAA!" I roll and she slams her head into a sharp rock. Her head lodges in the rock and she dies. blood goes eveywhere. another cannon fire. 20 left. now I need to rest so I can be strong for my next battle. I blindly stumble out of the cave my eyes covered in blood. "Great.. Just great!" I say as I walk into the forest's depths wondering if my children ever will play these games.

chapter 3

Katniss gets up and goes over to check the dead bodies of Dafara, Tamn ,Bleshini and Feeta.

I find that the wrecked bodys of my opponents have quite some valuable stuff. "Wonder how that got all this from the cornocopia!" I say rummaging through there pockets and backpacks to find A knife, A bow, Some Arrows, A sword, A spear, and some bullets. "Now how the fuck did they smuggle bullets into the arena?" I say.

"Well what the hell I don't really care." I say picking up the Bow and Arrows, The Knife and the Sword.

"Sheesh. all that killing and stuff made me hungry!" I say as I spot a rabbit, Pull out my bow, Line a arrow up with the Bowstring and shoot the rabbit killing it instantly. I go over and gut it with my knife. "good thing I found this knife!" I say to myself. "Well I need to get some wood." I say as I walk to the nearest tree and take out my sword. I somehow manage to get enough Wood to make a fire. "Perfect wood to make a perfect fire!" I say. I go to find some good rocks to spark a fire. I spot a few and I grab them and go back to camp. As soon as I get back to the place I want to make my camp I start to set it up and I start a fire. By the time im done with the camp I have a den for me to sleep in and a fire going. I decide to make some food and I cook the rabbit I killed earlier. Once I finish setting up the Rabbit to cook I decide to go collect berries. After a while I start to head back to camp. Once the camp comes back into sight I start sprinting for it. Once I get there I eat part of the Rabbit I cooked and save the rest for later along with my berries. I hear a explosion and run outside. I look around for the cause of the noise and hear nothing. I cautiously walk foward a few paces and a hole opens up between my feet, I start to walk backwards cautiously away from the hole and the hole splits open and i fall inside. It seems like forever that im falling but when I finally hit the bottom im standing on the floor of a chasm.

"This cant be good." I say.

chapter 4.

"Great. Just great." I say.

I walk around for a while and look up at the edges of the chasm.

"Hey.. Maybe.. Just maybe I could climb up the edges of this chasm?" I say observing the chasms edges.

"No.. To steep." I say.

"But wait.. One wall looks different then the other!" I say.

"That means I can climb up one side." I say.

"But if I fall that means instant-death." I say.

*I proceed to climb up the chasms wall*

*At the top*

"Phew.. Made it!" I say with a grin.

"Hey.. I think I see a shadow of a tribute.." I say.

"! Wait! Is that one of the careers?" I say in disbelief as I get to my feet.

"Oh great its the burly one.. Kato!" I say.

"Yes I am Kato." Says the Career.

"I killed the rest of the tributes so it was me Vs You! Katniss Everdeen of District 30." Kato says.

"Yes yes im sure that you would love to kill me." I say.

"But your not going to Kato!" I continue.

"Ok then. You just crossed the line you fucking bitch!" Kato says.

"Oh? I didn't know there was a line?" I say.

You really are pissing me off." Kato says drawing his axe

"Yes well I don't care." I say drawing my Bow from my back.

"Who will die first?" Kato says.

"Who ever kills first!" I scream drawing my last arrow.

*The arrow punctures Kato's arm*

"Arrghh! Your going to PAY FOR THAT!" Kato screams.

"Make me bitch!" I say.

"This is FAR from over!" screams Kato in rage throwing his barbed spear at my head.

I barely manage to duck but when I do I know that the Spear lodged in a tree behind me.

"Does your district do yoga?" Kato asks. "Yes they do little bitch!" I say. "Well anyways GOOD REFLEXE'S BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" Kato says. Ripping out the bloodied arrow and throwing it to the ground, splattering blood on the ground.

"My last arrow!" I say.

"What you going to do now bitch?" Kato taunts.

"Well just wait!" I say pulling out my knife.

"Im not going down without a fight District 30." Kato says.

"You will die Kato." I say.

*Kato and I engage in heated combat with sparks flying from our knives and it ends with this*

"Goodbye asshole." I say sending his blade spinning out of his hand.

"Your dead!" I say grabbing his neck and throwing him into a tree.

"Aggh.." Kato says.

I just smirk and throw my knife into his neck.

Kato drops to the ground with his life spewing out his neck.

He spends the brief remander of his life yanking out the knife from his neck then falling foward and stabbing himself though the head with it.

"Yes! I won!" I say.

"And the winner of the Hunger games is.." The announcers say.

"Katniss Everdeen!"  
I can imagion my familys faces in my head.

soon im extracted and taken to the capitol where I meet President Snow.

"You see.." President Snow says.

"Did you like my performance?" I say.

"I would be honored to play in these games again! There so fun!" I say.

"Well you see..Your performance was to good.." He says.

"Wait what?" I say.

"Im sorry Katniss.." He says pulling something out of his pocket and pulls out a Magnum which he points to my head.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Nobody is supposed to be good in these games" He says.

"But im not rebeling! Im a killing machine!" I protest.

"Thats why. The audience thinks you are a Pyscho so I have to keep them happy." He explains lighting a cigarette.

"Can you let me go and I will never show my face again?" I ask.

"You see." He says.

"It will be much better if I dispose of you." He says.

"Because if I dont you might decide to rebel against us if we try to take over the world." He says.

"But.." I start.

"Oh I have to get rid of you because the writer hates you." He says.

*Katniss looks at me.*

"What?" the writer says. "I don't hate you!" the writer says then disapears.

"Liar!" I say.

"See? You don't belive me! That could prove to be a problem if I let you go. It proved to be a problem in my past life where a pesky girl named Katniss Everdeen stopped me. You see? I bring the Games wherever im reborn. If I die im reborn again." Snow says.

I face-kick him.

"Hyaaah!" I say punching him over and over.

"See?! Now You iz trying to killz meh!" Snow says firing randomly at me.

"Aaaaghh!" I say falling to the ground when im shoot both times in the legs by his magnum.

"Now I can rape you and let you live are I can kill you." Snow says.

"Rape." I say.

"Ok." Snow says getting naked.

I get naked to.

*Censored Censored Censored*

"Now. You can go." Snow says.

"Ok." I say.

"Oh and hey Snow?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He says.

"Can I see your Magnum?" I ask cutely and innocently.

"Sure." He says handing it to me.

I laugh evily and point it at him.

"Whoa. Ka- Kat- Katniss?" He says.

I just fire my gun at him and he dies and I walk away shooting eveybody who gets into my path.

THE END


End file.
